Storm Commandos: Issue 2 (Jep Do Tenko)
Wind is all around us, a reflection in my brothers visors shows a small transportation ship lands in a small clearing, Teroch, formerly Jep Do Tenko walks up to greet Commander Blinder and Captain IC-1701, I am the second in command of this squad, we are an elite team of commandos, chosen by the then Chancellor, now Emperor, after brutal injuries we all had cybernetic tech implanted in us, we are supposed to be the ultimate team, there are -or- were five us, Teroch, our leader, Seer, our pilot and sniper, and Alan, he doesn't have an official position, but his job is basically to kill, Juke died in a mine explosion a few days ago, he could handle any kind of mechanics, and was an excellent gunsmith, Teroch could care less that he died, but the rest of us miss him already. And me, I'm a heavy weapons specialist, Pave. A few moments ago we had a droid join our group, SB-1717, we call him Ess-Bee, Teroch calls him “Droid”, or “It”. 1701 and Teroch signals us to come on, we all do, I sit down where I always do, In the corner, Alan likes the dark corner, and I always sit next to him. Sometimes I miss the old Alan, but I learn to adapt, we all do. Alan grins, then grunts as he sits down next to me. He always has that crazy look in his eyes, before the accident he was like a young child going into battle. He was terrified of the droids, and just wanted not to die, I promised him we wouldn't, I think that is how I survived, I merely refused to die, I promised Alan, my brother, and best friend that no one would die, I didn't keep my promise, Alan died, at least the old Alan did, the explosion shook up his head, he has trouble obeying orders, before he was afraid of droids, now he hates them. Commander Blinder walks up to us, and asks to speak with us as soon as we land. I don't know what he wants with us. There has been a rumor that the squad would be broken up, we are all so different, no two of us are alike under the surface. I feel a jolt as we land, Alan and I walk out last, Blinder signals to us to follow him, we go down a dark hallway, until we go into a small room. “Sit down, brothers” I sit down, “Um, sir I believe Alan would prefer standing if that's ok with you.” He takes of his helmet and looks at me with both of his cold cybernetic eyes. “How about you let the trooper speak for himself, ok?” “Yes sir” I reply. “I'll stand” mumbles Alan under his breath. “What was that trooper?” asks Blinder, “I'll stand up.” says Alan a little louder. “You may remain standing, trooper.” says Blinder. Blinder walks over and pulls a small stool out from under the table and sits on it, it is so dark in here. Blinder looks at both of us, “Brothers, It has come to my attention that Juke has unfortunately died.” “Yes sir.” I reply. “ Meaning your squad only has 4 troopers, a Commando squad consists of 5. We are going to add a medic to your team, Alan was injured there, and still hasn't fully recovered, this means one of you will have to take over the mechanic/gunsmith part of the team, to handle mechanical issues.” I step forward “I think I can do it sir.” “Hmm.. yes, however I was thinking more along the lines of Alan.” Alan takes a step backwards looking shocked. What is he thinking? Alan may be a mechanical genius but he won't take orders from people he doesn't like, especially Teroch. “Sir, While I agree Alan has the knowledge for the job, he won't take Teroch's orders.” I say. “Teroch?” he asks. “Sergeant IC-20-1412.”I reply. “Hmm.. Pitiless. Suits him I suppose, however you are second in Command of the squad, Alan will obey you, won't he?” “Most of the time” I say with concern. “Good enough, “Teroch” is now speaking with IC-23-911, your new medic. He goes by Bev.” We walk up to a trooper wearing white and red armor, he has a old backpack from about 10 years ago. “Are you Bev?” I ask. He takes of his helmet and grins at us, he has 2 strips of hair down his head, a somewhat common style among clones, it shows respect to our fallen brothers. “You two must be Pave an' Alan!” Bev says with a smile. Alan mumbles something under his breath that I can't make out. “Yes, we hear Blinder chose you since he figured we need a medic on the team, and decided you would work best with us.” I say. He continues smiling. “I talked with your sergeant, Teroch. Seems like an ok guy, kinda a wet blanket though,the poor guy can't help it, he has a computer for a brain.” “Lets go to the mess hall, you'll want to talk to all of us.” I reply. We walk into a dull gray mess hall, Seer approaches us. “Seems like I’m the only one here who hasn't met you yet. My name's Seer. The scout, sniper, and pilot.” Ess-Bee comes running up. “Hello sir! I am SB-1717, a droid formerly in the hands of the rebels, however when these fine troopers detonated our base, I fell in the hands of the Empire, I am glad to serve whoever you wish, however-” the Droid continues it's long rambles as Alan gets up and walks over to him “And of course, I will be happy to give you any information that can be found in my databanks, however I am in serious need of repair, because-” Alan then grabs the droid by his head and slams it on the hard ground. “SHUT UP DROID!!!!” he screams at the top of his lungs. All the other squads in the hall look at us, then continue eating. I place my hand on his shoulder. “Alan, buddy, we don't need to harm his databanks, he hasn't been scanned yet.” Alan gets off of the droid, and sighs. He then walks back to his table and continues eating with a couple other of the few troopers that he gets along with. I and Seer take Ess-Bee to have his memory scanned. We walk into a room with a few troopers, and an officer. We have Ess-Bee sit down near the scanning station, we look on his back for a port, we don't see one, we look him over head to toe before Seer asks; “Ess-Bee, do you have anything we can plug this into?” he then shows Ess-Bee the plug. Ess-Bee looks over it carefully. “OH MY! I'm afraid that I do not have this kind of port located anywhere on my plating!” he says. “What?!? I ask, “I thought all droids have this!” I say. He just looks at me, then looks at Seer. He stares off into space for a moment. I wake up still in the dark room. I look around, and see all the troopers and the officer out cold. “What happened?” I say under my breath. I walk over the the other troopers, I notice none of them were clones. I walk over to Seer. I pull out a small device, take of his glove, press it to his wrist, them I press a button, he jolts a little, then wakes up. “Pave? Where am I?” He asks. “We are in the same room where we took Ess-Bee, hey where is Ess-Bee?” I ask. We both look around the small drab gray room. We don't see Ess-Bee. “We can worry about him later, right now lets wake up these men.” He then walks over the the officer, and uses a similar device to mine, nothing happens. I walk over to him, hold my ear to his nose. I hear nothing. “He's dead, I think they all are.” I say. “Do you have any idea why all the troopers were killed except you two?”Asks Teroch. “We don't know sir, however we did notice we were the only two clones in the room.” I say “And where is that droid? Is it possible that it did this?” asks he asks. “Very unlikely, Ess-Bee is a simple service droid. He isn't programed to be deadly, no matter how smart our droids get they can't go against their own programming.” says Seer. We hear a scream, and all turn to our right. We see a trooper land on the ground, he fell off of a platform 2 stories above us. We run over to him and Teroch uses his comlink to call Bev. We walk up to the trooper and take his helmet off. He is a non clone, but I recognize him, I don't know his name though. “I....was pushed.....” Bev runs up as the trooper tries to talk and scans him. “Don't try to talk, I'll take you to the medical center.” says Bev. “HE NEEDS TO TALK!” yells Teroch. “When he signed up for this job he knew there was a possibility of death, now that it is here, he should be useful before he dies by telling us what happened.” Teroch says sternly. “Yes..sir....It....was.. a... droid....” He dies. Teroch gets up and calls Commander Blinder, and tells him to put the base on red alert, and to shoot any servant droid they see. Alan runs up. “What's going on?!?!” he asks. “We think Ess-Bee is dangerous” says Seer. Alan just stands there looking at us, when a Blaster bolt strikes Seer in the neck. As he falls Alan and I jump behind a crate, a huge amount of storm trooper flood in through every entrance. They all stand there looking baffled, until a large detonation kills about 30 of them, and injures about 10 others, a droid jumps out from behind a box, a shield forms around him, as he runs around shooting at the troopers. My Imperial instinct kicks in, this is chaos, chaos is the best time to get the job done, I run out into battle, I see blue and green blaster fire all around me, I run up to Seer, put him over my shoulder and run back to Alan, I lay him on the ground in front of us, there is a large amount of blood coming from his neck. While I try to stop the bleeding I don't seem to notice anything around me, but when I look up, I see only a few troopers remain standing, “How can one droid do all this?” Suddenly all the blaster fire stops. I look up and see no troopers standing, no droid could do this, in fact I don't think anyone could do this. I look up over the box a little, and step out, wading through dead bodies, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. “You're coming with me.” says a computerized voice. I feel a jab of pain in my neck, and before I know it, everything goes dark. I wake up, my armor has been removed, I am sitting in a dark room along side Seer, I try to move, but I am tied. I look around, I see Ess-Bee messing with some test tubes. I open my mouth to speak. “Ess-Bee? What are you doing?” “OH! Sir, I see you have woken up, perhaps I should I have gagged you, oh well, no one will be able to hear you anyway, and normally I would ignore your question, however since I plan on killing you, I have no reason to keep it secret from you, I have plucked out some of Seer's hair, and removed a small layer of skin on your right arm, these tubes contain your DNA, you see that is why I didn't kill you earlier, you two contain DNA identical to a gentleman named “Jango Fett” which what I need.” “Why do you need clone trooper DNA?” “I was ordered to get it, no more no less, if I was informed, you could attempt to extract the information from me, which is far to dangerous.” I just look at him for a moment as he sorts his test tubes. “How did you kill all the storm troopers?” “I'm not sure how it works, I was not told since it could fall into Imperial hands, however all I have to do is this:” he stood there for a second, then a blue gas began to come out of him. “You are immune to it, as it seems to only work on 100% organic specimens, which is why I have this blaster built into me, now sir, I'm afraid I must leave. I must kill you now. I did enjoy my time spent with you nice gentlemen, goodbye.” he then shot the unconscious, but alive, Seer between the eyes, then he aimed his blaster at me, but before he could shoot, there was a small explosion at the door, and a platoon of storm troopers pushed the door open, but before they could get off a shot, they fell down dead, it must have been that gas, however after they collapsed Teroch ran in and shot the droids arm off, then shot him in his power cell, which slowly burned his shell for 3 seconds, before the air bust into flames for under half a second, it was warm but it wasn't long enough to burn us. “That should take care of the droid, AND its poison.” he said, he then walked over and cut me loose. I stand up next to Teroch, “Thank you sir, you saved my life.” He walked over to Ess-Bee's head, then picked Ess-Bee up by his head, then ripped his head from his body, handed the head to a passing trooper, and ordered him to give it to Commander Blinder. He walked back in, and looked over Ess-Bee's body. He looks at me “What was it doing?” he asked. “He was trying to get Seer's and I's DNA to give to the rebellion.” “Where is it?” he asks. “He put it in a test tube.” “Where did he put the tube?” “I'm not sure.” after we search the room we don't find it. “It doesn't matter to much, our DNA is all over this place anyway.” “I suppose...” reply Teroch cautiously. Category:Jep Do Tenko